


One year

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly AU version of the end scene of Bones 5x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kittyfaelis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kittyfaelis.livejournal.com/)**kittyfaelis** who requested this on my prompt post.

“Sorry, I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off the base to come say goodbye. Listen, Bones, you've got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?”

“Booth, in a week you're going to a war zone. Please, don't be a hero ... please, just don't be you.”

Booth takes Brennan’s hand and squeezes lightly. “One year from today we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the...”

“...Coffee cart. I know. One year from today.”

Brennan goes to turn away, she won’t see Booth for a whole year and she’s not sure how different everything will be when they finally see each other again. Booth tugs on her hand gently and pulls her back to face him.

“Hey,” he says softly and cups her cheek with his free hand, “It’s not goodbye,” his smile is soft and affectionate; “It’s only see you later.”

She smiles back; she can’t help it, and leans in to kiss him. It will be their last kiss for a year, so she has to make it worth it. Booth is clean-shaven and he smells like soap and aftershave and his uniform is coarse and scratchy under her hand but she’ll keep this in her memory. For the nights when she feels alone and the days when she misses him so much her heart aches – even though she doesn’t believe in all that nonsense – and she’ll keep him in her mind until she sees him again.

They pull away, slowly, reluctantly, and she rests her forehead against his. It’s comforting, this gesture, and she likes that she can look him right in the eyes like this.

“See you later,” she says then, smile on her face as she finally, regretfully, turns away and lets go of his hand.

The walk away from Booth is probably the hardest thing she has ever done in her life but it’s not the end and that’s what she has to keep reminding herself, just three hundred and sixty-five days, that’s all, one year.


End file.
